pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Dedenne
|} Dedenne (Japanese: デデンネ Dedenne) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Dedenne is a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its whiskers. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Dedenne 's Dedenne first appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, where Clemont tried to capture for as a partner. He finally captured him in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. Other A Mirror World Dedenne appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under ownership of Mirror Clemont as Mirror Bonnie's partner. A Trainer's Dedenne will appear in SS036. Minor appearances Dedenne made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Dedenne appeared with its trainer, a , on her shoulder in Santalune City in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. A Dedenne was used to power the Prism Tower during a blackout. Bonnie's Dedenne first appeared in the . It was used to help free the Pokémon captured by Team Flare on . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dedenne appeared in . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Dedenne appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses upon being released. Trophy information NA: This Electric/Fairy-type Pokémon's round shape and antennae-like whiskers make it very distinctive. It has a habit of sticking its tail into sockets to absorb electricity. Its Discharge attack shoots off in four directions, passing through obstacles and stunning any fighters it hits along the way. PAL: This Electric- and Fairy-type Pokémon's round shape and antennae-like whiskers make it very distinctive. It has a habit of sticking its tail into sockets to absorb electricity that it fires from its whiskers. Its Discharge attack shoots off in four directions, passing through obstacles and stunning any fighters it hits along the way. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Electric and Fairy)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 85}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Dedenne is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 431. Origin Dedenne seems to be based on a , , or combined with a . Name origin Dedenne may be a combination of 電気 ''denki (electricity) and antenne (French for antenna). In other languages and |fr=Dedenne|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Dedenne|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Dedenne|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Dedenne|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=데덴네 Dedenne|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_yue=咚咚鼠 Dūngdūngsyú|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=咚咚鼠 Dōngdōngshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=देदेने Dedenne|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Деденне Dedenne|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |he=דדנה Dedenne|hemeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles *Clemont's Dedenne External links |} de:Dedenne fr:Dedenne it:Dedenne ja:デデンネ pl:Dedenne zh:咚咚鼠